


Books over Sport

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Cute, Fluff, Insta Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: JaeBeom get's dragged to a gym by Jackson to meet new people and hopefully find someone to love.





	Books over Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> So this story came to be because of this weeks weekly challenge in the JJP Amino.   
> I was given the prompt to write something with JaeBeom as the focus in the ship, it has to play out in a gym and it need to include the paragraph: "He turned around, dead in his tracks as he glared at the man before him: "Could you not?"
> 
> The result is the one shot / drabble below.   
> Due to the short amount of time I've been able to work on it, it's not one of my best works but I gave my best to make it an enjoyable read. I hope you have fun reading~
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe~
> 
> Narra

"Hyung! Are you even listening to me?"

Truth is, JaeBeom wasn't listening to the younger. His mind was still with his amazing book about a fox spirits and a word changing, 1000 year old wish that was cosily lying on the sofa. Exactly where he had left it one hour ago. He longed to go back home to finally get back to his book to find out which surprises the book will hold for him in the upcoming pages. However, the universe must have something against a good cup of green tea, a comfy surrounding and good books because why else would he be in an awful place like this instead of his home? Why would he spend his evenings in a gym of all places.

The answer to that is actually quite simple: Jackson. Well... not only Jackson. The reason for this unusual activity after his long and painful workday is all thanks to his five friends. Why? You see, somehow they managed to find out about JaeBeom's previous relationships. Or better the lack of them. That alone was so mind boggling to his friends that they made it their mission to finally find JaeBeom a chance to experience true love.

JaeBeom's friend Mark had been the first one to try setting JaeBeom up with someone. A attempt that ended... different than expected. The thing is that Mark wanted to set JaeBeom up with anyone through an app called Tinder. They successfully set up an account while being in their usual PC bang, however, once the profile was created they somehow put the smartphone aside and got distracted by several Overwatch matches (which they mostly lost in quite a... let's say devastating manner). Even when they finally left the PC bang the app kept being unused and a few days later JaeBeom deleted it from his phone completely in order to have enough space again to install an app called Goodreads. When his friend found out about this, they instantly tried to find another solution. Somehow, everyone but JaeBeom agreed that going out would be more than beneficial for their current mission... and so Jackson set up a Gym date.

To be honest, JaeBeom has never been to a gym before. The mere thought of doing anything that required him to do more than turning a page in his free time, felt like a waste of time for him. Nevertheless, he wasn't able to escape his friends clutches which is why he ended up in this smelly place with Jackson and maybe twenty more people to work out. It's still a mystery to the young Korean how this was supposed to help him find a partner but he knew that if he would have refused to go with the younger, hell would have broken loose.

JaeBeom sight while he looked up to Jackson from the machine he's supposed to be using now. Jackson, the expert, had started to explain him how to use that thing properly but after the first sentence he had lost interest in it. Jackson must have noticed as he was angrily staring at the elder.

"Sorry. what?" JaeBeom said while quickly blinking to force his mind to stay in the here and now.

"Have you even listened to any of the things I said?" Jackson asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Judging from his facial expression JaeBeom could tell that the younger wasn't pleased. Not pleased at all.  
With a soft smile on his face reached JaeBeom up to the arm things of the machine (or whatever those things were called... or what they're for for that matter of fact) and nodded in hopes the younger would buy the unspoken lie. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Tell me what this machine is for then," the younger demanded which made JaeBeom's facial expression fall. He quickly recovered, however, by giving the younger the widest smile he was able to give and softly patted the arm things that were on the same level as his head.  
"Those are there to train the arms," JaeBeom said with as much confidence he could but the instant sight of his friend told him that he was wrong about that.

"Please take this seriously, Hyung. I'm doing this for you after all," the younger said and began to explain the machine all over again. This time JaeBeom payed attention to the younger... but even with that he wasn't really sure how to properly use that fancy looking sports equipment. Nevertheless, he started putting all the limbs where they supposed to belong according to Jackson and pushed the weights that were attached to certain parts of the machine down. It was harder than he could possibly imagine. His body sure wasn't made for workouts.

Jackson tried to correct JaeBeom's posture and gave him tips on how to do it better. However, as far as JaeBeom could tell he wasn't doing a good job on that machine. He wished to just stop and go home again but Jackson was watching his every move with eagle eyes.

"I have a question," JaeBeom exclaimed after letting the wights in the back fall on each other when he let go of the handle he's been pushing down for a whopping 20 times now.  
"And that would be?" Jackson asked while hastily running to the weights to increase the intensity of the work out. JaeBeom moaned in horror.

"How is this supposed to help me getting to know someone? The only person I talk to is... well it's you"  
Instantly Jackson stopped in his movement and looked down on the now red faced JaeBeom. He blinked in confusion as if he didn't understand what JaeBeom meant.  
"Well... the gym is the place to show off and meet people. That's how I met Mark"  
"Lie. You met Mark at school. I introduced you two" JaeBeom corrected the younger, who only began to smirk as if he was knowing something JaeBeom doesn't

"You'll see. Once you got the hang on how to use the machines, you can talk to everyone and they will happily answer... well, maybe avoid the ones with the ear plugs. They usually do not want to be disturbed," the younger continued as if JaeBeom's objection didn't happen.  
JaeBeom starred at Jackson in shock. Was the younger seriously expecting him to come here regularly and torture himself with those devices from hell? He can't be serious.

JaeBeom was about to get up but Jackson pushed him down again.  
"You're not done yet," the younger exclaimed and pointed at the machine, "Try to get comfortable with it. I'm going to be over there to work on my back muscles. Maybe you can try to chat up the next person that uses the machine next to you. That would be a start, wouldn't it?"

Happily skipped Jackson to another machine two rows away from his. JaeBeom kept his mouth shut as he knew that saying anything about this would just... well it wouldn't help.  
Again, JaeBeom prepared himself to use the machine but due to the weight change Jackson had previously adjusted he wasn't able to properly hold the weights anymore. His arms began to tremble while pulling the arm things downwards. Instantly, let JaeBeom go of the handles and got of his place to adjust the weights himself.

JaeBeom got up from his seat. However, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings which made him bump into someone else. JaeBeom was about to fall backwards from the impact but a strong grip on his wrist prevented him to crash onto the floor beneath his feet. JaeBeom let out a short breath of relief when he realised that he won't be falling.

The young Korean looked up to see who he had bumped into to apologise but once his eyes landed on the face of the male standing in front of him he wasn't able to usher even a single word.

The man was handsome. In fact, JaeBeom wasn't sure if he ever seen anyone as handsome as this guy in front of him. He looked somewhat manly but he also had a cute and sweet vibe going for him. The tank top he was wearing was loosely covering the others upper body, however, the exposed upper arms suggested that he hadn't been working out as long as the other guys in the gym. Not that his arms weren't muscular. They were. In fact they were actually perfect in size and looks. However, compared to the other guys JaeBeom had seen this far this mans upper arms weren't as big. And that was perfectly fine.

What struck JaeBeom the most, however, were the others eyes. They were dark and beautiful and somehow JaeBeom could imagine that the other could be showcasing the cutest eye-smile he'd ever seen before.

"I'm... I'm sorry," JaeBeom stammered before clearing his throat and repeating the words again. The stranger gifted him with a soft smile and said that it was no big deal. JaeBeom's heart began to speed up really quickly. Even the others voice was beautiful. Sure that he won't be able to say anything more JaeBeom nodded and smiled to which the other softly patted his shoulders and passed JaeBeom to get to the free treadmill right in front of JaeBeom's machine.

The other practically hopped on the machine and put it into work. A few seconds later and the other was running in a comfortable speed while having his eyes on something he had placed on the screen in front of him.

JaeBeom quickly adjusted his weights and then sat down again. Now the weights were barely holding him back, which made handling the whole thing a lot easier. it actually was barely a challenge at all. JaeBeom doubted that this was the right way to use the machine, nevertheless, he refused to get up again.

His eyes were fixed on the handsome man on the treadmill before him. He looked very handsome even from behind and while he was running. JaeBeom wondered if he'll have the chance to speak to that man again when he finally caught a gimps on the thing the other was so focused on while running. It was a book.

For the third time that day let JaeBeom crash the weights of the machine on to each other. The loud sound got swallowed by the many other noises in the gym. Nobody around him noticed his miss use of the machine. Everyone, except for one of the trainers a few rows away from him. The trainer gave JaeBeom the evil eye to which the young Korean only smiled sheepishly.

Slowly, JaeBeom moved closer to the man on the treadmill. This was something he usually wouldn't do but as always when there was a book involved it got him curious. It always got him curious what other people around him were reading. However, now he couldn't care less about everyone else. He only wanted to know what the that man on the treadmill was reading right now.

Once he was close enough to get a proper glance at the page he stopped moving. His eyes frantically were scanning the page until he found a all to familiar name on the upper left corner of the left page. It was the same author, whose book he's been reading right now.  
When he took a glance at the page next to it he spotted the title of the book. A wide smile began to spread on his face when he realised that the other was reading the exact same book as he was.

Silently he began to read and soon noticed that he knew where the other currently was in the story. This was such an amazing scene.

"I love that scene," he accidentally said out loud to which the man turned his head. His eyes widened when he spotted JaeBeom standing so close buy.

He turned around, dead in his tracks as he glared at the man before him: "Could you not"

"I'm sorry. I was just..." JaeBeom trailed off and stared longingly at the book, "I'm reading that book right now too... I probably would be reading it right now if I wouldn't have been dragged here by my friend. I'm really sorry to have bothered you"

A bright red colour spread on JaeBeom's face and he instantly turned around to leave the other alone but before he could even take one more step he heard the other laugh. Curiously he turned around again.

The young man hid his laughter behind his hand but JaeBeom was still able to see and hear the healthy laughter. On the side of his eyes, whisker like wrinkles started to spread. They made the other look even cuter than before.

JaeBeom's face heated up even more and he bit his lips.  
"Neither man nor woman, have ever approached me in this gym just because of my books. Usually you hear other stuff from them," the other finally said to which JaeBeom slowly tilted his head in confusion.  
"Like... what?" JaeBeom asked to which the other began to smile.  
"Well... It's a gym. Usually people are more interested in what you show them while working out," the other explained to which JaeBeom slightly opened his mouth and softly uttered an 'Oh!'.

"You don't look like someone who regularly goes to the gym," the other observed to which JaeBeom nodded. Quickly, he pointed at the machine Jackson was still working out on and said: "Well... my friend brought me here to meet people"  
"At the gym?" he asked to which JaeBeom simply nodded.

"You're cute," the other remarked to which JaeBeom instantly shook his head.  
"I'm not cute!" he said a bit to loudly which made the other smile a bit wider.  
"Well, I think you are. If you're interested, we could go and grab a coffee in an hour or so. We can talk about the book... and maybe get to know each other? You see... If I leave early my friend over there will nag me all week. Our YoungJae doesn't look like it but he can be very... persistent. So... what do you think?" the other asked with a sudden shyness in his way of speaking.

JaeBeom beamed and nodded.  
"I'd love that. Let's grab some coffee after this"  
"Great!" the other said to which JaeBeom began to smile very brightly. He was about to turn away to let the other finish his exercise but then he decided otherwise. He directly stared at the other and said: "I'm JaeBeom. What's your name?"

The man on the treadmill smiled.  
"I'm JinYoung. I'm looking forward to get to know you, JaeBeom-ah"


End file.
